


He's Not A Rebel To Dean (FanVid)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Motown, The Crystals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: Destiel + 1962 Motown





	

Also on YouTube at:

https://youtu.be/5BfMupF20xo


End file.
